Destiny-class Nuclear Aircraft Carrier
About The Destiny-class is probably the least recognized carrier in the United States Navy. The lead ship, originally a freshwater carrier used for training pilots, makes some people think that the ship is not strong enough to be in the Navy, but her crew thinks that she is a pretty tough ship. When nine more ships were added, people soon changed their minds. History Originally launched in 1983 as the Chicago-based freshwater training carrier Windy City (CVX-1), she was built in Green Bay, Wisconsin and was sold as scrap in 1999 after she was decommissioned. The ship was sent to Brooklyn Naval Yard in New York where she was refitted for actual naval usage. Two days after the 9/11 terrorist attacks, she was recommissioned and renamed Destiny ''and was given the hull number CV-X. After her launch, she was sent to the Middle East where she joined the USS ''Enterprise ''(CVN-65) in attacking al-Qaeda bases across Middle Eastern shores. She returned to the US in 2002 where she was awarded the President Unit Citation, five battle stars and the "September 11 Avenger" award, exclusive to only the ''Destiny, Enterprise, and their crew. Destiny was decommissioned a second time and was sent to the mothball fleet in Newport News. The six ''Iowa''-class battleships were with the Destiny during this time until they were recommissioned the following year. In 2011, Commodore Christopher Shane requested to the navy that the Destiny should be reactivated and converted into a battlecruiser. Although the ship was reactivated, she was not converted into a battlecruiser. Instead, she became a nuclear powered aircraft carrier and was designated CVN-001. Her refit operation took two years to be completed and she was recommissioned in September of 2013 at Naval Station Norfolk. Destiny's homeport was changed to Los Angeles, California where she became the first carrier in the Midwest Battlegroup. Wisconsin and Illinois, the two battleships in the battlegroup, were on both starboard (Wisconsin) and port (Illinois) sides of the Destiny ''when they were mothballed. She first saw action with her battlegroup when Gerald R. Ford III invited them and Commodore Shane's ''Hawaii-Mighty Mo Battlegroup for naval exercises off the coast of New Belkan during the 9/11 anniversary in 2014. Destiny also helped escort supply convoys to the AF and US blockades in the ANF's "AIF Breakout Campaign" in late September and early October. After the sentient HYDRAXIS warship ''Delusion'' D-40 forced the AF out of New Belkan, a joint-recon mission was organized by the USN and AF. The main task was to send a small fleet on a one week deployment each month to observe Delusion's actions, the status of the New Belkan Superweapons, and find any weaknesses if Armadia wanted to launch an attack to regain the island. Destiny has been sent on numberous deployments launching UAVs to moniter the actions on the island. In March 2015, some time after the 4 March Attacks on New Charleston, Destiny and the Midwest Battlegroup were ordered to abandon Los Angeles and help escort a large fleet of both American and North American Aerospace Defense Command vessels to the AIF Home Islands when the Sol System Alliance-lead coalition attacked the Federation, which had secretly grown inside the US government. Days later, she and the battlegroup returned to their homeport after the Confederacy of Independent States liberated southern California. On April 9, NORAD fleet admiral Jack Tyler Harmon decided to commission the Destiny into his fleet. He then ordered the construction of nine more ships like her and the first ship, Cape Canaveral, was launched soon after. Ships in the Class Gallery Weapons ''Destiny'' *5x 5" Double Barrel Turrets *2x Mk 45 5" Turrets *2x Phalanx Anti-Aircraft Remote Control Guns *x [[EA-18G Growler|EA-18G Growlers]] *x F-22 Raptors *x [[VF-1 Valkyrie|VF-1 Valkyries]] ''Cape Canaveral'' *8x 5" Double Barrel Turrets *2x Phalanx Anti-Aircraft RC Guns *32x Harpoon missiles *x EA-18G Growlers *x F-22 Raptors *x VF-1 Valkyries Trivia *''Destiny'' is the oldest name for any ship in Harmonmj13's fleet. *The original version of the carrier was the same length as the HMS Nelson except with two runways, no angled deck, and two angled boilers on the stern. *When upgraded to it's current design, the ship was originally a store bought Shinano with a few upgrades and a repainted color scheme. *The picture of the Destiny as the Windy City is actually the original vanilla version of the ship. *Her original hull number was CVN-1 but was changed to CVN-001 when built in Hansa. *''Destiny'' is the only ship Harmonmj13 has that served in three fleets in RP (Great Lakes fleet as Windy City, Atlantic fleet in it's first refit and the Pacific in her current design). *The Cape Canaveral was originally planned to be its own class, but Harmonmj13 decided to make it the Destiny's sister ship. Category:Vessel Classes by Harmonmj13 Category:United States Ships Category:Aircraft Carriers